


Gumbo Would Really Hit the Spot

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Omega Donna, SPN Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Donna's long day is made to feel even longer when her elevator becomes stuck. Luckily, she has the distraction of calming down the upset Alpha she shares the car with.





	Gumbo Would Really Hit the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo.  
> Square filled: Benny/Donna pair

A hot bath with bubbles to disappear behind. No, Donna mentally corrects herself as she slumps against the wall, wine first _then_ bath. She’s not even going to bother with a glass, she’s just gonna bring the whole damn bottle into the tub-because it’s been that kind of day.

As bone weary tired as she is, Donna’s already regretting getting on the packed elevator. The eight flight climb to her apartment seems like it may be a walk in the park compared to the suffocatingly stagnant air of the car. All molecules of oxygen have been swallowed up whole by the overpowering odor of sweaty Alphas, stressed Omegas and...Donna pauses to sniff the air and immediately curses herself for it-one deeply aroused Omega. _Perfect_.

She closes her eyes and focuses on the bottle of crisp Riesling sitting in her fridge. The doors swish open once then twice before she starts to feel a less punchy. She takes the chance and pulls in a lungful of air and feels her body start to calm. Not only does she start to relax but she’s also...hungry? And not just for the bag of Dove chocolate she’s got stashed in her cupboard. Something spicy. Maybe something with a crusty loaf of french bread.

Donna’s eyes pop open as the rickety car comes to another shuddering stop and the doors slide open. She rejects the idea of getting out and walking the rest of the way up, it’s only four more flights but her feet are killing her. She’s reminded of this as she pushes away from the wall and places her weight back onto her wide stance.

“Didn’t think she was gonna make it that time.”

The southern drawl riding the silky smooth voice comes from Donna’s left but when she turns her neck she’s met with the sour gaze of the Alpha that lives two floors below her, Bela something or other. She’s always reeks of disappointment and Donna has had to stop herself on numerous occasions from telling her to get laid already. It’s not the rudeness of such a comment that stops her though, it’s always pity on the possible mate that keeps her from opening her mouth.

True to her nature, the Alpha rolls her eyes, lets out a deep sigh and takes a step closer to the door. Whatever flippant comment Donna was prepared to spit at Bela dies in her throat when she glances at the third occupant of the car. The gentle voice that spoke a moment ago does not match up with the giant Alpha.

He’s slumped against the wall much the same way Donna had been only he doesn’t seem to be fighting fatigue. He seems to be using the wall as an anchor. Even hunched over Donna’s able to tell he’s got several inches on her 5’6” frame. And holy hell, his arms have got to be bigger than her thighs! Her eyes rake down and stop at hands that could crack walnuts with barely a twitch of muscle. Snap out of it, Hanscum, you’re staring!

Donna gives her head a hard shake, “Oh yeah, she sounds rough but she’s a good workhorse,” Donna tells him in answer to his comment.

The doors open again and Bela steps out. Donna waves her hand in the air, “Nice of you to leave us with your bitterness,” she mutters to herself. She startles when the Alpha lets out a deep belly laugh.

“And here I was worried about me chasing you out with my nerves.”

Donna finds herself involuntarily inhaling deeply, “Jesus,” she sighs out on the exhale, if this is what he smells like when he’s nervous then what the hell does he smell like happy? “Uh,” she stammers in hopes of covering up her obvious attraction, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Uh, and as for the elevator, I’ve lived in this building a long time and-”

Her words are cut off as the elevator car comes to a grinding halt, sending her stumbling across the car and straight into the giant bear’s massive arms. She hits his shoulder like it’s a brick wall. A brick wall that’s oddly warm and soft all at the same time.

He lets out a nervous chuckle as he steady’s her shoulders, “Uh you were saying?”

“Well, what the cuss?” Donna cries as she gets to her feet. “Sorry about that! Chalk that up to a first!” She hits the door open button and nothing happens.

“Would this be a good time to mention I’m very claustrophobic?” The Alpha’s warm spicy scent is tinged with burnt garlic.

“Would this be a good time to tell you the stairs would probably have been a better option?”

Donna’s relieved when he takes her words as they were meant to be, a joke and not a criticism.

“Probably not,” he sighs.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll be out of here faster than a pig runs to slop,” Donna tells him as she opens the hatch to the phone and calls the operator. “Hiya, yeah, this here’s Sheriff Hanscum from apartment 804 and it seems I’ve gotten myself in a bit of a pickle. You’re elevator’s decided to take a nap but it hasn’t finished it’s work for the day.”

“Stay calm, Ms Hanscum, the repair staff is already working on the problem. Are you alone?”

“No, there’s one other occupant.”

“And everyone is calm?”

Donna glances over at the Alpha whose skin has grown pale. “Oh yeah, we’re good,” she lies, “we’ll hang tight. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Hanscum and I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“What we need are the doors open,” she mutters as she closes the hatch. “Hey, good news, helps already on the way.” She turns around to find the Alpha bent at the waist, his hand gripping the railing.

“Oh, hey!” Donna says loudly as she joins his side, “How about we both take a seat?”

“Seat?” He lifts his head and Donna isn’t too happy with the way his eyes seem out of focus and how shallow his breathing is.

“Sit down, with me,” she add as she grabs his arm (oh my god, that arm) and guides him to the floor of the elevator car. “Where’s my-oh here it is,” she grabs her backpack that had been left forgotten on the floor and slides it closer to them as she sits down next to the big bear of a guy. She grabs a bottle of water and cracks the top before holding it out, “Here, Buddy, take a drink.” Thankfully, he doesn’t hesitate to follow her instructions. Donna wishes everyone were that smart.

She’s definitely not watching his adam’s apple bob as he swallows or wishing she could nibble at the little divot in his chin thats peeking out through his beard. Nope. She’s watching to make sure he doesn’t pass out on her. Yup, that’s her story and she’s sticking to it.

As he lowers the bottle she tears her gaze away and rummages through her bag again and pulls out a Snickers bar. “Hungry?”

He pries his eyes open and she’s met with eyes the color of the polar ice caps. “Whoa,” she breathes out.

“What? Oh, no, thanks for the water though. Not sure what hit me there.”

“No worries." She tosses the candy bar back into her bag. "Names Donna Hanscum by the way,” she gives him her brightest smile, hoping to calm him more and holds out her hand. She watches as her hand literally disappears in his palm.

“Benny. Benny Lafitte. Nice to meetcha, Donna with the warmest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Donna feels her cheeks warm as Benny releases her hand. “Are you visiting someone here, Benny? I know this is a big building but I also know I'd remember seeing you around.”

He gives her that same nervous chuckle from earlier, “I just moved in this last weekend. Normally I take the stairs but I was just too beat so I thought, what the hell, one quick ride won’t kill me.”

Donna lets out a snort, “It still won’t but what are the chances? I’ve lived here six years and I’ve never heard of this getting stuck.”

“Lucky me. Hey, did I hear you say you’re a sheriff?”

“You betcha.”

“You don’t look like a sheriff,” he tells her after looking her up and down.

Irritation flares hot, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

His hands fly up, “No! No! Damn it,” he groans as his head falls back to hit the wall, “what I meant was you aren’t dressed like a sheriff. Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m just not-”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry, knee jerk reaction. What do you do, Benny? Hey, drink some more of that water for me, woulda?” The burnt garlic smell is back and Donna knows she better figure out a way to distract him.

“I’m a chef,” he tells her as he screws the cap back onto the water.

“Now you’re talkin my language. I’m not much of a cook but I love food. What’s your favorite dish to make?”

He remains quiet for several seconds, his hands twisting around the water bottle and just when Donna thinks she may need to try a different tactic he says, “Gumbo.”

Donna feels her eyes slip closed, “Mmm, Gumbo. I haven’t had a good gumbo in a long time.” She opens her eyes and holds his gaze, “Tell me how to make it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, unless you have somewhere else to be?” she asks around a small smile.

“Not unless you plan to be there, Cher,” his shoulders relax as he smiles down at Donna, making her stomach clench. She makes a mental note to send the Otis Elevator company a special Christmas card this year. “Well, it all starts with a solid roux.”

Donna listens enough to ask questions as he explains how to heat the flour, butter and milk without burning it but mostly she becomes lost in the soft timber of Benny’s voice and the soothing drawl of his words. The longer he speaks the more she swears she can smell the spices he describes; the biting scent of the bay leaves or the dry heat of the paprika. She swears she can feel the grease of the andouille sausage under her fingers or the crunchy shrimp shells.

“While that simmers you warm up some bread,” he finishes with a small smile.

“And now I’ve decided what my take out will be for the evening. Thank you, Benny.”

“What about you, Donna? How was your day?”

“Nothing too earth shattering,” she says with a deep sigh, “I was bite in the arm by a high as a kite Beta.” She slides the sleeve of her jacket up to reveal a square bandage.

“Damn!”

“Eh, wasn’t so bad, after I got stitched up I was able to visit my best friend and his mate. They just had their first pup.”

“That sounds nice. All are doing well?”

“They are. I’m still amazed by Dean, though. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do that.”

“Oh I think you’ll be able to do anything you set your mind out to do, Donna. Hey, is it hot in here or it just me? How long have we been in here? Think we’ll run low on oxygen?”

His words are tumbling fast and his eyes have grown large. “You know what I really like, Benny? Dessert. And wine. But really, dessert. What would you serve with that Gumbo?”

He seems to give his best effort at answering her question but fails miserably. What Donna does next is not something they teach at the academy and it’s definitely not something she’d do on the job. This is all her, acting out of character and giving into her own desire for the first time in her life. She surges forward and presses her lips to Benny’s mouth.

He lets out a small squeak at the back of his throat and Donna has a moment of panic. She’d taken note his neck was clear of a mating mark but that doesn’t mean he’s _alone_. She’s about to pull back when his lips part just enough for the tip of his tongue to dart forward. Donna brings her hands up to cup his jaw and can’t stop her fingers from scratching in his beard.

She hums happily before pulling back, with her hands still in place she flushes red, “I’m sorry, I’ve wanted to do that since I first looked at you and it really wasn’t appropri-”

Now Donna’s the one squeaking when he kisses her again. “And I’ve wanted to do that since you first stepped into this car. You smell intoxicating.”

“Uh, I do?” Is this really happening? Donna wonders.

“The only thing keeping me from losing my mind completely is your calming scent. You smell like a day at the beach.”

“I-” Donna’s words are cut off when the car jolts upward and the doors slide open.

“Sorry about that folks!” An older gentleman sticks his head in, “she should be good to go.”

Donna climbs to her feet and holds her hand out for Benny. He seems surprised by her strength when she’s able to pull him up, “I think we’ll walk up the rest of the way, what do ya say, Benny?”

He seems shaky on his feet but his crooked smile is confident when he holds his bent elbow out for Donna, “Fate must like us, Donna,” he comments as they step off the elevator together, “it seems we live on the same floor and I have this sudden urge to make Gumbo. Any plans for tonight?”

“Gumbo would really hit the spot. Lead the way, you big teddy bear. We need to make one stop, I have a bottle of Riesling that needs to join us.”

“Anything you want, Cher, I’ll give it to you.”

Something tells Donna he speaks nothing but the truth. Turns out, this day was pretty freaking fantastic.


End file.
